


Caraphernelia

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's bottom Louis too, M/M, Oblivious!Harry, Rimming, Sad!Louis, because all I write is bottom Louis holla, nicks a jerk surprise surprise, okay I'm sorry peace out, who would've thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is in love with Harry but Harry's off fucking around with Grimmy and Louis feels unwanted but happy sappy ending because I'm a big sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caraphernelia

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad so holla at me for typos xx

Harry had been out with Grimmy more than ever lately, Nick knew Louis was kind of in love with Harry so he pushed boundaries. Making Louis jealous and hurt, he wouldn't speak up even when Harry forgot his presence when they hung out, he stopped trying. He let them go out to bars, weekend extravaganzas and didn't make a sound. After a while he would stop hoping for Harry to come home that night and let Louis curl up in his side. He had been distracted that he hasn't noticed Louis weight dropping, not noticing his almost non existent appetite. The other boys would send him worried glances, Zayn would hug him from behind, Liam would kiss his head and Niall would offer to share his food. And yet Harry was still oblivious, Liam and Zayns behavior was normal but Niall wasn't one to share food. Hotel nights Louis would find his way to Liam's room in pleads for much needed affection, at first Liam had been hesitant but now he wastes no time scooping up the smaller boy.

No one knew that Nick and Harry were actually fucking, he was too pleased in his sexual life to pay attention to his best mate and house mate. He took no notice that the house was in fact cleaner than usual, Louis things weren't as spread around as normal. He did get a little annoyed once time when he brought Grimmy over and tripped over his shoes, he might have snapped at Louis because he didn't get laid that night over that little fact because Nick found it way too funny in his drunken state it ruined the mood. Louis woke to quite a few drunken angry texts and that's why he now kept his mess that was no longer a mess in his room.

No one knew he was looking for a new flat, so he wasn't reminded daily of what he couldn't have. Harry could do better than him, and he was, at least that's what Louis though. Some nights he would think back to how close they were on The X Factor, practically attached of the hip. Those nights were the worst, those were the nights he actually started packing his things and looking for places online. His and Harry's conversation turned into grunts, at least on Harry's end. He went off to fashion week with Grimmy and Gemma, that's when Louis got to work. He called Stan getting help to move out, no questions asked, he was up to date with the situation, he wanted what was best for Louis.

Within a few hours Louis had his belonging in a new flat, it was small and cozy. He didn't want a big place, it would remind him of the haunting emptiness. He left a short, sweet, and to the point note on the kitchen counter for Harry. He made sure the house was spotless before locking up and contemplating leaving his key in the mailbox, deciding against it because that could turn out bad quickly. 

Gemma may or may not have asked Harry about Louis. Asking if he was still okay because he seemed rather down in all the interviews lately. It took Harry by surprise being lost in his world of blissful ignorance. Harry still ran around for a week with Grimmy and Gemma, the thought of Louis in the back of his mind, unaware that he would come home to an empty house, the usual scent of Yorkshire tea almost completely faded away. He was aware of the fights Louis and Nick had but they were both his friends so he stepped back. Gem mad concerns for Louis continued to sit in the back of his mind until he was unlocking the door. _Louis should be home, the door should be unlocked._ he placed his bag on the floor, flinching at the echo. _That should be silent, landing on Louis shoes. Later to earns small half hearted sass followed by a giggle._ There wasn't a sound through the house, you could hear a pin drop. It was dark, not even the kitchen light was on. "Lou?" he called, his deep voice ringing back to him as he entered the kitchen, his brow furrowed not seeing any signs of life. _All the dishes were cleaned. Louis doesn't do dishes willingly._

"Louis!?" He called louder, heading down the hall to the door that was previously covered in things his sisters had drawn for him. It was the plain white once again, Harry swallowed the lump in his throat still knocking on the door hearing it echo on the other side of the door. He still felt his stomach drop as he flung the door open, the room was empty and spotless. He scrambled back to his bag for his dying phone puling the charger as well, why would Louis up and leave. He quickly put his phone on charge in the kitchen, finally takin notice to the paper sitting on the counter top.

_Haz, sorry for not telling you, but I can't handle getting on your nerves anymore so I just moved out. Got a small cozy flat, might get a puppy or a kitten, I don't know. Hopefully I didn't leave a mess behind, you know where to reach me.  
Yours always, Louis xx_

Louis was sprawled out on his couch, sweatpants that had become to big, his appetite still wasn't very existent, paired with a jumper that he was positive was one of Harry's he accidentally swiped. Liam had been over to check on him and made sure he ate earlier that day, Zayn called him to make sure he was settled and still okay with his decision. Niall called from his visit back in Ireland, being loud an upset he wasn't told earlier about the move. Louis let out a small laugh an a half hearted apology.

It wasn't for another two days until he saw Harry, not a word was spoken as they got ready for the meet and greet. Harry had put up the wall of _I'm totally fine, never been better._ That felt like a slap in the face to Louis, it got even worse as Harry spoke to the others and not him, in that moment of self pity he did miss the broken glance from Harry. Through the meet and greet he got more worried glances from the boys, he was out of it but still polite. He was turning shy like how they first summed him up. It wasn't any better when Harry's large palm rested on his back, rubbing small soothing circles, he only tensed more with a side glance. Harry was looking up the fan who was bright red and smiling as Harry rubbed his back. Harry continued with the little affectionate actions for the next couple of weeks, needless to say the Larry shippers were going crazy with joy.

The day he got trapped in the hotel was horrid, he sent out a tweet about it because he had nothing else to do. He almost immediately regretted it getting replies mentioning @grimmers. He mentally swore at himself as he clicked over to see what he had said. His heart was sinking, he wasn't a bad person, but the paps were dangerous people and he had no security at the moment. He soon was getting yelled at over twitter by one of the people Nick works with. He stayed curled up ignoring his phone letting it run its course. _What did I even so wrong?_ Anxiety was crawling up his spine and churning his stomach, was he really to wimpy to get past a bunch of guys with camera? But he also had strict orders from Paul not to go anywhere without one of the boys or security with him. He was stopped from his thoughts as Zayn had tweeted in his defense, that soon followed by a tweet from the old host of Nicks radio show. After Louis sent out another tweet he curled back up in his ball, looking smaller than ever, his joints already hurting but he needed some sense of security. Somewhere along the line he fell asleep even with the uneasiness curling in his stomach.

Harry was mad at Grimmy to say the least, Louis was small and the paps would trample him without any security, he even texted Nick to call him out on his bullshit and refused to take the phone calls he received from him in turn for calling Gemma to see what he should do. That's why he now found himself heading down the hall to Louis room, extra key card in hand. The only sound in the room was the low roar of the TV, Louis was almost invisible under the duvet. Harry let out a sigh, putting his things down and pulling off his coat and boots before carefully climbing on the bed as well. He curled behind Louis now painfully aware of the amount weight Louis had dropped.

He placed his hand on Louis stomach, having forced the stiff joints out of the tight ball. "I'm here, Lou. I'm sorry." He muttered in his ear softly, pressing a kiss onto the feathery hair that's had recently gotten rather long. When Louis woke, it was with panic, someone was touching him, the muscles in his stomach started to jump taking notice to the large palm resting there. He pulled out of the careful hold, pushing his tired body with sore joint to the bathroom as the anxiety bubbled in his stomach. He fell to his knees as mostly stomach acid crawled up his throat, spilling into the white bowl. He was hyper aware of the presence coming up behind him, a large palm rubbed down his back while the other pushed his hair out of this face. "It's okay. I've got you." The tired voice spoke and it only made him feel worse. Harry of all people, he let out a whimper as he let go of the toilet seat that he was grabbing at hard enough to make his knuckles white. His stomach lurched one more time before he just let Harry take care of him, feeling too weak. He was hoisted onto the sink counter and handed a cup of water before Harry got his toiletries. His movements were shaky as he rinsed his mouth from the horrid taste. He gave up, letting Harry brush his teeth for him as if he were a small child, finishing off with mouthwash. It felt like old times, and it hurt even more, tears burned behind his eyes as he subconsciously fell against Harry's chest. "We take care of each other. Like old times." Louis hands fisted in Harry's shirt as the familiar arms looped around his waist, Harry's body slotted between Louis thighs.

Harry was relieved when Louis heart stopped pounding and fully relaxed against him. How did he not notice how much he was hurting his best friend, he pressed another kiss on top of Louis head as a way to apologize. He lost count of how long there were in the bathroom in that position, Louis was letting out little sniffles every now and again. "Boobear?" Harry finally broke the silence. "Yes, Haz." He winced as Louis voice cracked. "Why did you move out? It's so empty and lifeless there now." Harry tried to hold the hurt out of his voice. Louis was quiet for a few moments, "I-uh well it seemed I was getting on your nerves. From my messes to my usual routines." His voice got softer and softer. Harry's arms tightened around Louis, pulling him flush against his body. "Did I really make you feel that unwanted?" He murmured in disbelief. "Y-you got pissed at me over the normal occurrence of tripping over my shoe." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, he did he get that caught up in Nick that he himself was being mean to Louis.

Louis started to panic as Harry stayed silent. "Lou, please look at me." He said just above a whisper. Louis waited a few minutes weighing the pros and cons. When he did he saw the red, irritated eyes from unshed tears, nothing was said as Louis lifted a hand to Harry's cheek, stroking it softly. _Just like old times._ nothing stopped Harry from grabbing the hand on his cheek gently and leaning forward to press a solid kiss to Louis forehead. "I love you, Lou." The familiar burn started behind Louis eyes because _it wasn't the same kind of love he felt._ Harry moved his free hand from Louis waist up to his cheek "You've cried more than you need to, just breathe." He spoke softly now rubbing his thumb over the cheek bone. Louis heart was pounding once again as the fond in Harry's eyes started to shine once again. "Can I-can I kiss you, Lou?" Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded without thinking. Harry's hand slid to the back of his neck, tilting his head more, leaning down enough for his breath to ghost over Louis lips before pressing their lips together, moaning softly at the warmth of the sinfully pink lips. Everything hurt but felt right to Louis as his hands moved to tangle in Harry's curls who in turn dropped his now free hand to the soft curve of Louis hip. Harry's heart was pounding now, they fit together so nicely, their lips like puzzle pieces. He licked his way into Louis mouth that still tasted like mint, slowly urging Louis to become more confident in the kiss. Once they finally pulled apart, Louis face flushed red matched with his kissed raw lips. Harry had no control over pressing another kiss to him, a softer kiss this time.

Harry lifted Louis, not giving an option besides to wrap his legs around his waist. "I love you so much." He promised as he made his way over to the bed, laying Louis down gently before crawling between his thighs once more. Louis was blushing even though skepticism was showing in his eyes, Harry just continued with the gentle kisses and touches. "Why didn't you tell me I was being a dick, boo?" His voice rough, sending a shiver down Louis spine that felt so right. "M-my Haz isn't a dick. Mislead m-maybe." Harry let out a laugh knowing that he was trying to make it seem less serious. He pressed more kisses down Louis neck, "I'm going to make it up to you." He said breathlessly as his hand slid under the loose fabric of Louis shirt, caressing the soft skin relaxing the muscles that were tensing. "Relax, boo. I'm going to take care of you. Show you how important you are." Louis wasn't sure how to feel he's heard Harry in the bedroom, using all this sweet talk and never see the person again.

Louis said nothing as Harry slipped his shirt off, letting his long fingers trail over Louis curves. Goosebumps raise on the tanned skin, Harry's eyes paying attention to every reaction of Louis body, his small hands clasping on the sheets as Harry kisses down his stomach, hot breath hitting the wet trail left from Harry's lips. Harry had a sense of pride with every shiver and sharp breath intake of Louis, he pressed further, letting his long fingers open up Louis tight pants. He let out a pleased sound at the fact Louis was half hard, he sat up long enough to peel the jeans off the tanned legs. Harry slowly ran his fingers along the inside of his thighs and his eyebrows shot up surprised as Louis giggle because _he would be ticklish in his turn on spots._ Harry just flashed a cheeky smile as the fond fell back over his features. He really had missed this beautiful light of Louis falling into the toxic pattern with Nick. Louis still had a blush on his face and was now biting at his lip, Harry had made the decision that this was just about Louis, make him feel better. "All about you, Lou. Just for your pleasure." Louis just let out a whine, wriggling his hips slightly. Harry just leaned down capturing Louis lips in another kiss, savoring the sweet taste, his lips just tasted so good.

Harry palmed Louis through the thin black boxers, earning small moans. Louis mind was clouded _the boy he loved was touching him like this._ Part of him buried deep in his mind was screaming at him to stop but between Harry's promises of being taken care of and the large hand on his crotch. "H-Haz." He tried to speak but was cut off by the soft lips, tongue slipping in his mouth and on instinct started to lap at the intruding muscle. He gasped at the realization Harry had slipped his boxers off in the midst of the kiss, his hand now flush against his crotch. Louis let out a moan into Harry's mouth as he properly fisted his cock, rough hands on jacking him off at the perfect pace. He let out a pretty little whine as Harry's lips left his, but stopped as they attached themselves to his neck with little bites and licks. He should be more worried about the love bite he's leaving considering the go he's going to get in the makeup chair. Harry hummed pleased with the mark moving down to his nipples, licking and rolling the nub between his teeth. Louis let out a half moan half laugh as his situation. He moved out and now the love of his life is takin notice to him. His mind went fuzzy once again has Harry neglected his cock and just continued to abuse this nipples until they were red and irritated, but still puling pleasures moans from Louis.

Harry left a trail of kisses and he may or may not have dipped his tongue into Louis belly button on his way down the red cock, flush against Louis lower stomach. He licked from the base to the tip, pleased with the whimper from Louis who shakily got up on his elbows. He slowly sucked the tip of Louis cock in his mouth and Louis collapsed back, his hands clasping in the sheets. All Louis could feel was a hand on his stomach, the wet heat of Harry's mouth on his cock and the other hand warm on his balls. "H-Haz. S-so close." He whimper arching his back slightly, a broken cry as Harry pulled off his cock when he was on edge, "Calm, you'll get to cum." Harry's rough voice promised through Louis near orgasm buzz.

Louis was aware when Harry was no longer on the bed, ready to curl in on himself before hands grabbed his ankles, pulling him to the edge of the bed. "I had to get those pants off, can't concentrate on your pleasure when in pain." Which was true, Harry cock was rock hard pressing against the zipper of his jeans hard enough to be where he could feel it through his boxers. Harry knelt between Louis legs, hiking them up onto his shoulders, revealing Louis hole. Louis felt so vulnerable and open but let out an embarrassing moan as Harry licked a flat stripe over hole, feeling the muscles clench in anticipation. Harry slowly lick his way into the opening and moaned because it tasted like Louis, no distinct taste just _Louis._ Louis moaned at the feeling only to be followed by a laugh at the feeling of Harry's curls ghosting along his inner thighs. Harry's returned laugh vibrated through Louis ripping another moan as he reached down to slowly jack himself off, Harry swatted the hand away as he worked his tongue further into Louis tight hole. Harry would ease his tongue out and nibble on Louis rim earning fucked whimpers and high pitched whines from the smaller boy. "Haz I'm close." He choked out rutting back against Harry tongue and into the hand that was still covering his cock from his own hand. The muscles in his stomach were jumping, being pushed closer to the edge as Harry slipped two fingers in with his tongue and Louis just lost all control, cumming on Harry's hand and his stomach.

Louis whimpered high pitched as Harry pulled his fingers and tongue out of the sensitive hole. Harry climbed over Louis, pressing a kiss to his lips once again. He slowly jacked himself of over Louis, the fucked out look on his face driving him to the edge, helping as Louis took over with a lazy hand, soft and looking smaller on his large cock. Harry came hard on Louis chest, who let his arm fall tired dazed look clouding his eyes. "I love you, Lou." He spoke pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Hazza." Louis muttered, a little proud of himself for saying it. "I'm taking care of you from now on. You and only you." He whispered the promise as Louis slipped into sleep. He cleaned up the mess on Louis chest before bringing Louis up to a comfortable cuddling position. And he may or may not sen out an ominous tweet breaking off the thing he had with Grimmy knowing he gets text updates of Harry's tweets. Fixing the mess he had made of Louis is more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com


End file.
